


The Problem with Jaegers

by EndangeredMind



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Inflation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: The first in a series of three small fics commissioned by EternalPun!Remember, you can find me at endangeredmind on Tumblr if you ever want to pitch an idea.





	1. Ajax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Ajax sighed as he relaxed in the large hangar. It had been a very busy day and he was low on energy from fighting crime. He just couldn't piece together how the rogue Jaeger he was following had managed to disappear into thin air without a trace. It was over 100ft tall, and it wasn't exactly easy to hide such a massive machine in such a rundown area. He sighed and powered down, not noticing that the rogue Jaeger was advancing on his position. He continued to power down, realising too late that the Jaeger was right next to him. 

The rogue Jaeger smirked as he noticed that Ajax was fully powered down. Time for his plan to go into action! He took out a small amount of power, which was an illegal and highly concentrated form of the regular fuel that the police Jaegers used to refuel after a hard day's work. However, this concentrated form delivered over twice the fuel, and after several incidents involving ballooning Jaegers and many millions of dollars spent on replacing damaged equipment, the powder was outlawed. It still existed on the underground market, meaning anyone could buy it and cause lots of damage.

The packet was ripped open and the dark blue powder was emptied into the container. The rogue Jaeger smirked and watched as the powder dissolved, before walking away, listening as the pipes let out a gurgle. He crouched behind a smaller wall, watching closely as the fuel inside Ajax's refuelling pod began to change colour from the usual blue to a rather strange green colour. He snickered and listened as several popping noises were heard. Good. That meant that the fuel was flowing into the Jaeger, and soon, it would be nothing more than a 275ft balloon of blue metal.

The pipes gurgled and bulged as the new fuel travelled down them, and into the powered Jaeger. What was unique about this fuel, was that this particular type wouldn't take effect until it had fully dissolved or the Jaeger's tank was over half full with the mixture. Ajax's tank was at 35% of regular, so this meant that it was the perfect catalyst for the fuel to kick in. The fuel tank began to fill up rather quickly and it was soon full to the brim with the new fuel, which began to be distributed around the large Jaeger’s systems. 

Ajax groaned awake at the odd feeling. It felt as if his tank was gurgling and heavy, as if he had just eaten a very big meal. His frame was rather trim, but before his very eyes, his belly began to balloon outwards, causing him to gasp in shock as the metal strained and groaned, not used to such a rapid expansion in such a short space of time. Before the police Jaeger knew it, he had a rather large potbelly growing out of his front, and what’s worse is that it showed no signs of stopping any time soon.

Recovering from the shock of his frame swelling up, Ajax quickly broke free of his restraints and began to try and apprehend the rogue Jaeger before the damage to its systems got any worse. However, this Jaeger was rather slippery and by the time Ajax had broken free, the fattening rate had doubled, causing the large mech to balloon out as the fuel began to digest at a faster, the banned mixture playing havoc on the mech's systems. He couldn't believe this! How could the rogue Jaeger have gotten such a powerful batch of the mixture? Expansion always took time.

Ajax groaned as he felt his body begin to swell all over, the metal bulging and pressing outwards as he tried to grab hold of the other Jaeger. His aft was the main focus of the swelling, as it grew larger and larger. He blushed as he carried on growing, his body becoming pear shaped whilst the rogue Jaeger whistled at the inflating police mech. “Wow! Now that is junk in the trunk Ajax! Who knew a copper could be so thicc?” He snickered as he looked at the still ballooning Jaeger, confident he had gotten away with his crime.

Ajax then tried one last time to apprehend the other Jaeger, before his weight became too much and he fell onto his bubbly rear. His legs weren't used to hauling this weight around and they had finally given out under the weight. He let out a frustrated groan and finally accepted his fate as his body continued to balloon outwards. The fuel had almost completely dissolved at this point, but the poor Jaeger was still growing as the metal continued to squeal and swell up, the fuel still wreaking havoc on the police bot's systems as it was continually distributed.

Seeing that Ajax was no longer going to be a threat, the rogue Jaeger quickly hooked up a pipe to the bulging police bot, watching as the rest of the fuel (what little there was) was pumped into the downed mech. He grinned as the last drops entered the mech, watching as the poor stuffed bot resumed swelling up. The rogue mech decided to stay around and watch the rest of the fuel get used up. He didn't have to wait too long as it was quickly used up, causing the mech to continue swelling up, before he stopped suddenly.

The rogue Jaeger snickered, before he began rubbing the blimped up mech's new chubby frame. “You feel so good!” He laughed before continuing. “Oh well, this was fun, but I best be off!” With that, the thinner mech took off, leaving the stuffed Jaeger alone, who let out a loud groan. “All units we have a rogue Jaeger on the loose, last seen leaving my hangar! I'm also going to need some assistance as I've been blimped up.” He groaned before letting out a loud fart, which shook the hangar and caused a cloud of smoke to appear. “Just perfect!”


	2. Bravo

Bravo groaned loudly as he felt the men in the hangar continue their maintenance on him. He had been involved in a rather nasty fight with another Jaeger and he had sustained significant damage. It would take some time before he was fully functioning again. This particular hangar was large and well built, as it housed many large Jaegers when they were not on patrol. The men continued their work on the damaged mech, making sure that his most vital parts were replaced early on so that the work wouldn't take as long. All that was left now was refuelling Bravo. 

Two of the maintenance workers assigned to fixing up Bravo noticed a large container of fuel in the corner of the hangar. Seeing as it was so close to Bravo, they decided to have it hooked up to the large Jaeger when it came time to start refuelling. However, what they failed to notice was that on the back of the barrel was a faded label that read: WARNING! THIS EXPERIMENTAL FUEL IS NOT TO BE OVERCONSUMED OR YOUR ROBOT WILL END UP .... The last word was completely faded, and the two began to move the barrel towards Bravo.

“We could use this barrel of fuel for Bravo! It was in the corner of the hangar, and it would save time as we wouldn't have to go and get one from somewhere else!” One of them suggested, grinning when the barrel was hooked up to the large Jaeger and the contents sloshed as the barrel was put into the correct position so once the valve was opened, the fuel would travel straight into Bravo's tank. The big mech sighed. “Can we hurry up and get this over with? I want to bash some kaiju skull in already!” He groaned.

No sooner had he said that, the valve was opened and the fuel began to flow into his almost empty tank. Bravo shuddered as he felt it start to fill up his tank. “Oh wow, this fuel! It tastes so delicious!” He grinned as he felt it fill up his tank. It normally took half an hour to fill up the big mech, but his tank was almost full, and it had only been three minutes. “That must be some potent fuel, considering how fast Bravo has filled up!” One of the workers exclaimed as they looked at the counter.

A loud clicking noise was heard, signalling that Bravo was full of fuel, but he continued to consume it regardless. The workers looked at him in shock. “Bravo, don't you think you've had enough fuel?” One of them started to say, but they were cut off as the mech growled at them. “Can it! This fuel is just freaking tasty, I must have MOORE!” He snarled, the final world turning into a loud belch which rattled the hangar windows. His belly had begun to swell outwards from all the fuel being forced into his stuffed tank. The metal creaked loudly. 

What they didn't notice (apart from the two who had given him the fuel) was that his swelling belly wasn't the only thing that was growing on the greedy mech. His entire frame was swelling outwards slowly as more and more fuel was crammed into his belly. “I MUST HAVE MORE BURRRRPP!” Bravo smirked, watching as the duo tried to unhook him from the fuel to prevent any further swelling to the large mech. However, he quickly locked the controls to prevent them doing exactly that. This was his fuel, and no-one was going to take it away from him!

It was at this moment that everyone in the hangar realised just how large the mech had become, and what's more, he was still growing! People began to evacuate the shrinking hangar as the mech grew larger and larger. All except the two who had been the cause of this mess. They stood there, captivated by the swelling Jaeger. There was a straining noise, followed by Bravo falling on his soft and rather large rear. His ballooning body had become too fat for his legs to support, so they had given way underneath him, sending him crashing to the floor.

Bravo was now completely immobile as the pump was continuing to stuff him full of the delicious fuel, but it had disappeared from view. What the remaining duo didn't know was that when the obese Jaeger fell, the pump had been directly underneath him, so it had been wedged in the crack of his ever inflating aft. He was so fat at this point that he had started to develop moobs. He groaned as the fuel continued to be pumped into him, causing him to swell outwards. “I need more of this!” Bravo moaned, shuddering as he drank more fuel.

By this stage, Bravo's massive frame was starting to graze against the walls of the hangars. The fuel pump was starting to be smothered by Bravo's massive ass. With a loud straining noise, the pump was finally emptied of it's fattening contents. Bravo was overstuffed and he was very content with the new blimped out frame. He sighed and slowly began to power down, entering a food coma as the massive amount of fuel needed time to digest. His breathing became shallow as he began to snore, and the two remaining men looked at each other in, feeling incredibly confused.

“Bravo? Are you there?” One of them asked, trying to get a response from the bloated and tired mech, only to hear a loud rumbling noise. It didn't take a genius to realise Bravo was building up towards a loud gassy fart. The hangar was suddenly filled with a loud farting sound as the mech let out a loud backfire. The smell clung to everything in the hangar and made the two men groan at the foul stink. They had no idea that Bravo could produce something so loud or smelly. Bravo then let out another loud fart, groaning loudly.


	3. Gipsy Avenger

Gipsy Avenger sighed as he patrolled around Sydney, Australia. He had been deployed there to counter a rather unusual kaiju. It had been spotted on the radar and it had seemingly popped up out of nowhere. He continued roaming the streets, hoping to find it as soon as possible. The faster it was found, the faster it could be dealt with, meaning a minimal loss of life and public damage. He laughed as he spotted it. It was pathetic and miniscule! It resembled a large pile of goo wiggling its way towards the city. This was going to be easy!

He banged his fists together hard and laughed even harder as he saw it wiggle its way towards the city. He was basically going to fight a jelly monster from this point onwards. This was going to be the easiest fight he had ever done, and it would be over in a matter of seconds if all he had to do was destroy some stupid pile of goo. He started laughing again as he saw it wobble and jiggle as it advanced towards the city. He couldn't believe that he was about to fight such a pointless blob of goop.

However, he stopped laughing and took another look at it. Surely it looked harmless, but it could be just a cover and there could be something far dangerous lurking beneath the goopy exterior. Avenger quickly unleashed all of his weapons and ran towards the massive blob, firing at it. Hopefully the firepower would get rid of most of it and could pound the rest of it into oblivion with his huge fists. He watched in shock as all the projectiles and bullets he had fired simply bounced off the bouncy kaiju as if it was nothing more than a poke. 

Avenger was getting increasingly frustrated with the kaiju not taking any damage. He had tried everything. He had tried shooting it and punching it, but to no avail. He sighed before he clicked his fingers. He had forgotten about his plasma chainsaws! He quickly unsheathed them and ran at the kaiju, with the intent of slicing its leg off. If this didn't stop it, then nothing would! He growled when the chainsaws did absolutely nothing and rolled his eyes, only to stop when he noticed rather frustrated look on the taller kaiju's face, before it turned into a huge smile.

Avenger realised his mistake when the gooey kaiju stood up, and he gasped as he noticed that the gooey monster towered over him. Right at that moment, he realised that he had bitten off more than he could chew. The kaiju began to fall forward and Avenger began backing up, trying to escape before he was encased in gooey matter. However, his attempt came too little too late. Before he could take another step back, the goo fell on him, covering him completely. He yelled out as he was encased in the goo, which had become a rather large dome.

Avenger yelped as he felt himself start to swell up. Was it his imagination or was he starting to grow? No, he was definitely starting to grow! His once trim and angular frame began to bulge outwards as more and more of the goo kaiju began to push itself into the large mech. He groaned as he felt the massive dome shrink at an alarming rate as the goo was forced into his systems. His trim stomach was now transforming into a potbelly, which was bulging outwards as he swelled up like a balloon. He hoped this would end soon.

The kaiju continued its growth assault, the dome shrinking faster and faster as the goo was stuffed into Avenger. By this point, the mech was very large and his hands and feet had swollen to almost three times their original size. There was no way anyone could help him at this stage and he was left there to be fattened up by the blobby menace. To add to the Jaeger's dismay, the mech was sporting quite the large aft on him, making him mentally groan at just how much the kaiju had fattened him up in such a short time.

The dome had almost vanished at this point, leaving Avenger sitting there on his rather bulbous rear, which could be seen a good few feet away. To add insult to injury, a beachgoer nearby whistled and yelled “WELL DAMN! THAT'S THE BIGGEST JAEGER BUTT I'VE EVER SEEN!” making the mech blush bright red as he felt the comment sink in. He was immobile at this point, as the kaiju goo dome continued to shrink and disappear into his body. He couldn't go on like this. The dome had to disappear soon! It just had to, otherwise he would probably explode!

He groaned in relief as the last of the dome slid into his now morbidly obese frame. He had gained so much weight that he now had moobs and a massive butt. He breathed in a sigh of relief as he finally stopped growing, feeling incredibly embarrassed at how fat he had gotten. He groaned again, only to let forth an incredibly loud belch UUUUUUURP! He went bright red, feeling absolutely mortified as the gas left his mouth. Avenger began wondering how on earth he was going to get out of this predicament. He snapped his fingers and radioed base.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the team assured him that they would be there soon. Finally, he would be able to go home and get whatever this thing was sucked out of his bloated systems, which were currently wheezing with the strain of carting the excess weight around. As if the rather strange and embarrassing day couldn't get any worse, Avenger felt a very familiar sensation build up in his gut, as it rumbled and growled loudly, causing everyone to stop and look at the massive mech. This finally erupted in a loud and rather brassy fart. **PPPPFFFRRRTTTT!**

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of three small fics commissioned by EternalPun! 
> 
> Remember, you can find me at endangeredmind on Tumblr if you ever want to pitch an idea.


End file.
